O desafio
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: É um costume comum esconder chocolates no dia de Páscoa para que as crianças os procurem. Mas numa vila de ninjas, isso tem um tempero especial! Fic com as crianças de Konoha (embora só tenha o nome de 4 delas na lista de personagens, FFnet feio :P). SasuSaku NaruHina InoSai ShikaTema ChouKarui Sarada Boruto Himawari Shikadai Inojin Chouchou


_As novidades sobre o spinoff e o filme do Boruto me injetaram de ânimo pra escrever sobre essas crianças de novo!_

_É tão bom escrever sobre os filhos dos OTP e saber que eles não são uma invenção sua! S2_

_Uma fic bonitinha com as crianças de Konoha numa aventura pela vila no dia de Páscoa!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto e as crias dos ships são do tio Kishimoto n.n_

* * *

"Nhhhmmm... velhote idiota... ghrnrhgs... eu vou ser... o próximo hokage..."

– Acorda nii-chan, acorda, acorda!

Boruto despertou de seu sonho num estalo, sacudido por sua irmã mais nova, Himawari. Logo na hora que ele (achava) estar prestes a ser empossado como hokage...

– O que foi, Himawari...? – ele perguntou, ainda sonolento.

– Vem cá, na sala... levanta, anda! – era pouco antes das 7 da manhã de um domingo, mas Himawari parecia não levar isso em consideração.

– Calma Hima! – ela mal deixou o irmão calçar o chinelos; já o estava puxando em direção à sala do apartamento que dava vista para o monte dos hokages.

– Olha! – ela pegou um papel laranja que estava dentro de uma cesta enfeitada e o entregou para Boruto. A pequena Uzumaki já sabia ler, afinal tinha seis anos de idade, mas queria que o irmão a ajudasse a entender o que estava acontecendo.

Esfregando os olhos, Boruto leu o que estava escrito no cartão.

"Olá crianças, é Páscoa! E temos um desafio pra vocês: pistas estão espalhadas por toda a vila e elas indicarão o caminho até um grande prêmio! Mas para isso vocês precisarão contar com a ajuda de seus amigos, certo?

A próxima pista está num lugar maravilhoso, talvez o melhor lugar de Konoha! E sem esse lugar, simplesmente não há vida!

Se acertarem, encontrarão outra pista por lá. Boa sorte!

PS: papai e mamãe estão bem, não se preocupem!"

Foi quando Boruto percebeu que seus pais não estavam em casa. E o que será que aquele desafio queria dizer...?

– Nii-chan... o que é Páscoa?

– Ahn... bem... – o jovem Uzumaki foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta da irmã. Lembrava-se vagamente de alguma aula de cultura mundial do Shino-sensei explicando sobre uma data que envolvia o Deus ocidental, ovos e coelhos, mas não fazia ideia da relação entre eles e se isso era mesmo a tal da Páscoa.

E antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, ouviu o interfone tocar.

– Boruto, você tá aí? Sou eu, Shikadai... e os outros também estão aqui!

Ele autorizou a subida e logo estavam lá, além de Shikadai, Sarada, Chouchou e Inojin.

– O que aconteceu pra vocês virem aqui a essa hora da manhã? – Boruto os recebeu na varanda da porta de entrada.

– A gente acordou e encontramos dentro de cestas enfeitadas, papéis com uma mensagem... todos nós. – Inojin respondeu.

– Então vocês também...

– Como desconfiei... e pelo visto a mensagem foi a mesma, falando da Páscoa, para andar pela vila e achar pistas para um grande prêmio.

– E seus pais também não estão em casa?

– Não, mas tem um recado no papel dizendo para não nos preocuparmos. – Chouchou entrou na conversa.

– O que vamos fazer então? – foi a vez de Sarada perguntar.

– Eu estou morrendo de sono, mas já que fui o primeiro a acordar e chamei os outros, agora quero ver que prêmio é esse. Vem com a gente, Boruto?

– Eu quero ir sim! Mas tenho que ver se a minha irm-

– Sara-chan! – Himawari surgiu na porta detrás do irmão e correu para abraçar a Uchiha – Vamos procurar o prêmio na vila, vamos? – ela sorria animada.

– Bem... parece que a sua irmã já decidiu o que quer fazer, Boruto. – Shikadai riu.

– Sara-chan, você sabe o que é Páscoa? – a pequena Uzumaki perguntou assim que se soltou do abraço.

– Ora, porque você não perguntou pro seu irmão? Ele não sabe? – Sarada encarou Boruto com um olhar de reprovação, o que o deixou sem-graça.

Himawari meneou negativamente com a cabeça.

– A Páscoa é uma festa ocidental, cristã, que comemora a ressurreição do filho do Deus deles. E por isso um dos símbolos dessa festa são ovos, que representam a vida; é muito comum dar de presente ovos de chocolate nessa data. – Sarada explicou, ajeitando os óculos e dando mais um olhar reprovador para Boruto.

– E-eu sabia disso, tá? – ele resmungou.

– Espera aí, você disse... chocolate? – Chouchou se interessou – Então tem grande chance desse prêmio serem... chocolates! – os olhos dourados da jovem Akimichi brilhavam.

– Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia andarmos pela vila a essa hora da manhã... tá tudo tão deserto ainda... – Inojin olhava em volta, parecendo assustado.

– Como é, branquelo? Tem chocolates em jogo e eu não vou ficar sem eles porque você tá com medinho! – a personalidade forte de Chouchou apareceu.

Intimidado, Inojin apenas acenou afirmativamente, indicando que iria sim atrás das tais pistas. Era melhor não contrariá-la.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Boruto e Himawari se trocaram e pouco depois, as seis crianças estavam reunidas na rua em frente ao prédio onde morava a família Uzumaki.

– Bom, vamos reler a primeira pista. "Um lugar maravilhoso, talvez o melhor lugar de Konoha... e sem esse lugar, simplesmente não há vida". O que poderia ser?

– Sem o hospital não há vida. – Sarada observou – Mas não faz sentido ser o melhor lugar de Konoha...

Eles pensaram em outros lugares, como as fontes termais e o reservatório de água, mas nada parecia se encaixar perfeitamente na descrição da pista.

– Não acredito que já empacamos na primeira! – Boruto reclamou num muxoxo.

– "Não há vida", "não há vida"... ahhhhh, que problemático! – Shikadai resmungou em voz alta.

Enquanto isso, Sarada repetia a fala do amigo na sua cabeça. Ela tinha algo de familiar.

E depois de ouvir mais uma reclamação do Uzumaki, algo surgiu na sua cabeça.

– Boruto, tem um pôster na parede da sala da sua casa, não? O que tá escrito nele? – ela perguntou de repente.

– Hein? Bem, tem sim, é um pôster que meu pai colocou lá, escrito "sem lámen, sem vida", mas o que...

– É o Ichiraku Lámen! É pra lá que temos que ir! – Sarada correu na frente, logo seguida pelos outros.

– Como você tem certeza disso? – Inojin se aproximou.

– O pôster na casa do Boruto diz "sem lámen, sem vida"! A pista fala de um "lugar maravilhoso e que sem ele não há vida"... deve ter sido o Naruto-san que escreveu essa pista!

– E como foi que você lembrou desse pôster? – Boruto perguntou, vindo um pouco mais atrás.

– Depois de tantas visitas que meus pais fizeram pros seus, eu sei tudo o que tem naquela sala, não se esqueça que sou bem observadora!

Eles logo chegaram ao Ichiraku, que ainda estava fechado. Mas havia um papel azul pendurado na lanterna mais alta.

– Deve ser a pista... como vamos pegá-la? – Inojin olhava para o alto.

– Eu sei como. Himawari, vem aqui, suba nas minhas costas. – Sarada se abaixou e a Uzumaki alcançou facilmente o pedaço de papel.

"Bom trabalho. O próximo lugar que devem ir é feito de suor e lágrimas. Boa sorte."

– Eu aposto que quem escreveu essa pista foi o meu pai... – Sarada semicerrou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Eram poucas palavras, o que criava uma pista ainda mais confusa.

– Suor e lágrimas? Essas pistas estão complicadas demais!

– Suor pode significar esforço, e lágrimas... a tristeza, ou alegria... será a academia ninja? – Inojin arriscou um palpite.

– Tem que ter outra opção, a academia é mais do que suor e lágrimas... onde se pode ter esforço com tristeza e alegria aqui? – Chouchou se perguntou, olhando em volta a vila ainda quase vazia.

– A arena de provas. – Shikadai disse de repente. Ele estava olhando para algum ponto distante, parecendo alheio à conversa.

– Você acha, cabelo de abacaxi?

– Vou ignorar seu comentário sobre meu cabelo, Boruto. Mas a arena da prova chuunin é feita do suor e das lágrimas de quem já passou por lá, não?

Todos concordaram e seguiram para a arena, que ficava quase nos muros da vila.

O portão de entrada estava aberto, o que levou as crianças até o centro da arena, de onde elas podiam ver as arquibancadas e as altíssimas paredes que a isolavam.

– É tão grande! – Himawari estava impressionada.

– Meu pai já me contou histórias sobre as lutas que aconteceram aqui... – Sarada olhava ao redor, lembrando–se do que havia ouvido.

– Tá, se o lugar é esse mesmo, onde está a próxima pista? – Boruto estava no meio da arena, falando alto.

– Acho que aqui! – Shikadai elevou um pouco a voz e acenou de perto de uma das paredes da arena. Havia um boneco de treino ali.

– Mas não tem nada preso nele! – assim que eles se aproximaram, Boruto rodeou o boneco, impaciente.

– Acho que não vai ser tão simples assim. Esse boneco abre se acertarmos uma arma ninja bem no centro do alvo, com uma determinada força. A pista deve estar dentro dele.

– Eu saí sem nenhuma arma de casa... – Inojin mexia nos bolsos.

– Não tema, com Boruto não há problema! Um ninja sempre deve andar preparado! – o Uzumaki tirou algumas shurikens da sua pochete e se posicionou para atirá-las.

_10 minutos depois..._

– Anda logo Boruto, eu estou ficando com fome!

– Fica quieta gorducha, deixa eu me concentrar!

O boneco de treino tinha várias marcas de shurikens, mas nenhuma perto do centro do alvo.

– Deixa pra lá Chouchou, você podia ficar sem falar por semanas que ele nunca ia acertar o alvo! – Sarada alfinetou.

– Se é tão esperta vem aqui atirar, sua nerd! – irritado, Boruto jogou as shurikens a esmo, enquanto olhava para a Uchiha.

E num capricho do destino, duas delas acertaram o centro do alvo, abrindo o boneco de treino.

– Finalmente, hein? – Shikadai se aproximou do boneco e retirou um papel verde de lá.

"Parabéns! A pista seguinte está aonde vocês não deveriam estar, principalmente se ainda não almoçaram. Boa caçada!"

– Como assim "se ainda não almoçaram"? Onde "não deveríamos estar"?

– Calma Boruto. Pode ser algum lugar onde brincamos, minha mãe sempre reclama que começo a brincar e esqueço da hora do almoço...

– Parem de falar de comida, eu saí de casa sem tomar café da manhã! – Chouchou reclamou, colocando a mão na barriga.

– Tem algo específico que não devemos fazer antes de almoçar? Eu não consigo lembrar de nada...

– Bem Sarada, minha mãe fala pra eu não beliscar antes do almoço... mas eu sempre como algo antes e depois almoço assim mesmo! – a Akimichi riu, mas parou de repente – Espera... será que... a doceria Amaguriama?

– Por que você acha que é lá?

– Minha mãe diz pra eu não ir lá antes do almoço, porque doces tiram o apetite... mas não o meu, claro.

– É verdade, minha mãe diz o mesmo... "onde vocês não deveriam estar, principalmente se não almoçaram"... – Inojin concordou.

– Então vamos pra lá!

A doceria já estava aberta, mas ainda vazia. E não havia nenhum papel colorido por perto.

– Será que erramos a pista dessa vez?

– Ah, crianças, eu estava esperando por vocês! Esperem um pouco. – uma senhora sorridente surgiu na porta da loja e logo entrou novamente, para depois voltar com algo nas mãos.

– Aqui está, me pediram para dar isso a vocês.

– Um... mochi? – Shikadai ficou olhando sem entender muito bem.

– Se você não vai querer, com licença! – num movimento rápido, Chouchou tirou o bolinho de arroz das mãos do Nara e começou a comê-lo.

– Ei Chouchou, tem algo dentro do bolinho... – Inojin a alertou.

– Hmm? Ah umbabel! – falando de boca cheia, ela tirou um papel amarelo de dentro do mochi.

"Aposto que essa foi a pista mais gostosa até agora, não é? A próxima pista está logo abaixo. Divirtam-se!"

E embaixo, no próprio papel, havia vários pontos pretos.

– Hein? A pista são pontos pretos? – Sarada ajeitou os óculos para ter certeza que estava vendo certo.

– Vai ver é pra irmos na casa do tio Kiba, devem ser as pulgas dele! – Boruto comentou, rindo.

– Não seja idiota, Boruto! – Sarada ralhou, ainda que disfarçando uma risada.

– Não... isso aqui é... – Inojin virava o papel em várias direções, até que parou numa posição específica e pegou uma caneta nanquim no bolso.

– Um ninja que não anda com armas mas tem sempre uma caneta...

– Shhhh! – Sarada mandou Boruto fazer silêncio; Inojin estava concentrado desenhando no papel.

E então, o kanji de "shinobi" se formou.

– Então a próxima parada é a academia ninja!

A academia estava aberta, mas bem vazia; havia apenas alguns jounins arrumando e limpando o lugar.

– Acho que a pista seguinte deve estar na nossa sala, afinal é um lugar comum a todos nós.

E Shikadai estava certo. Preso no quadro negro, havia um papel rosa.

"Vocês estão indo muito bem! Agora sigam para onde cosmos, cerejeiras e girassóis crescem em prateleiras. Boa sorte!"

– É pra irmos pra algum jardim? Com prateleiras?

– Não existem jardins com prateleiras, Boruto.

– A floricultura da tia Ino! – Himawari disse de repente, empolgada.

Os cinco pararam e encararam a pequena Uzumaki, que parecia ter constatado o óbvio, ao menos para alguém que gostava tanto de flores.

– É... ela tem razão... lá as flores crescem em prateleiras...

– Não é Shikadai? Essa é a minha irmãzinha, tão esperta! – Boruto pegou a irmã no colo e a rodou no ar.

Andando num ritmo bem menos intenso do que o inicial, devido ao cansaço, eles chegaram à Floricultura Yamanaka. E preso na porta de entrada, havia um papel lilás.

"Parabéns, agora falta pouco! A pista seguinte está aonde ficam as maiores letras da vila. Boa sorte!"

– Maiores letras? Uma livraria? A biblioteca? – Sarada lia o papel intrigada.

– Pode ser uma placa ou um outdoor... onde fica o maior outdoor da vila?

– Tem o que sempre usam pra fazer propaganda do cinema, mas...

– ...Não tem umas letras grandes no portão de entrada da vila?

– Como, Boruto?

– Tem umas letras grandes desenhadas no portão de entrada... poderia ser lá, não?

Eles resolveram arriscar. E logo que chegaram nos portões, um dos guardas veio ao encontro deles.

– Olá crianças, temos algo aqui pra vocês. – e o guarda entregou a eles um papel vermelho.

"Bom trabalho, vocês encontraram a última pista! Estão a um passo de encontrarem o grande prêmio. Vocês devem seguir para o que mais chamar a atenção de vocês. Até lá!"

Eles olharam em volta; não havia nada além de lojas e moradias comuns.

– Não tem nada que chame a nossa atenção aqui!

– É mesmo, Chouchou – Sarada concordou, ainda olhando ao redor, até que seu olhar parou em um ponto ao longe – A não ser que...

Todos seguiram o olhar de Sarada. A única coisa que parecia chamar mais a atenção daquele ponto era...

– A montanha dos hokages! – eles exclamaram juntos.

– Vamos ter que voltar o caminho todo? Mas que saco!

– É a última pista, Shikadai, deixa de ser preguiçoso! Eu estou indo, sigam-me os bons! – e Chouchou saiu na frente.

Boruto estava se preparando para segui-la, quando Himawari puxou a barra do casaco do irmão.

– O que foi?

– Eu tô cansada... – ela fez um muxoxo.

– Pfff... – Boruto suspirou – tá bem, sobe aqui, eu te carrego. – ele se abaixou e a irmã logo se acomodou nas suas costas.

– Ora, veja só...

– O que foi? – Boruto perguntou à Sarada, que havia mantido um ritmo devagar para acompanhar o Uzumaki.

– Não é sempre que você é um idiota, você também sabe ser legal às vezes. – ela disse com um sorriso contido, sem encará-lo.

– Hunf, obrigado, nerd. – e eles se olharam de esguelha, ambos segurando um sorriso.

Depois de uma boa caminhada, o grupo finalmente chegou ao destino final: a montanha dos hokages, provavelmente a construção mais importante de Konoha. E subiram as diversas escadarias, algumas internas ao monumento, que levavam até o topo.

Lá em cima, havia uma espécie de mirante, que estava deserto.

– Não tem nada e nem ninguém aqui...

Da porta que dava acesso ao mirante, saiu um voz grave e incompreensível que ecoou na pedra da parte interna do monumento.

– Para trás meninas, nós vamos proteger vocês! – Boruto se colocou em posição de luta, tendo Shikadai de um lado com o selo do tigre a postos, e Inojin do outro, empunhando sua caneta nanquim.

– NÓS NÃO PRECISAMOS SER PROTEGIDAS! – Sarada e Chouchou responderam raivosas.

Uma sombra surgiu na porta e logo a figura se mostrou por completo.

– Ah, vocês já chegaram!

– Hokage-sama!

– Pai!

– Papai! – Himawari abriu caminho e correu para abraçar Naruto, que se abaixou para pegá-lo no colo.

– Vocês foram muito rápidos, achávamos que iriam demorar mais para chegar aqui.

– É claro que fomos rápidos, com a minha liderança achamos todas as pistas num piscar de olhos!

– Boruto, abaixa a bola, sim? – Chouchou abanava a mão para baixo.

– Fico feliz de ver que vocês se uniram e encontraram todas as pistas. Era essa a ideia desde o início.

– Uma atividade de trabalho em equipe... interessante.

– Sim, mas não só isso, Shikadai. Vocês se lembram os lugares por onde passaram?

– Deixa ver... Ichiraku, a arena da prova chuunin, a doceria...

– Depois foi a academia ninja, a floricultura, os portões da vila e aqui, o monte dos hokages. – Inojin terminou a lista.

– Pois bem, esses lugares podem não ter importância pra vocês, mas foram muito importantes para nós, os pais de vocês. Cada um desses lugares está cheio de lembranças queridas pra gente. E queríamos compartilhar esses lugares com vocês, fazendo vocês passarem por eles até chegarem aqui.

– Vocês podiam ter feito um caminho mais curto, né? – Shikadai resmungou.

– Bem que o Shikamaru disse que você ia reclamar do percurso cheio de idas e vindas! – Naruto riu – Mas isso também foi importante para fortalecer o trabalho em equipe de vocês. Se pensamos certo, para achar as pistas vocês devem ter usado habilidades específicas de cada um, não é?

– A observação da Sarada, o apetite da Chouchou, a insistência do Boruto, o desenho do Inojin...

– A sua esperteza e até o amor da Himawari por flores! – Sarada completou e a pequena Uzumaki sorriu no colo do pai.

– Muito bem! E já que vocês completaram o desafio de Páscoa com louvor, aqui está o prêmio! – Naruto se aproximou da porta que dava acesso ao mirante – Podem vir, eles já chegaram!

E da porta, saíram Hinata, Sakura, Karui, Ino e Temari, carregando cestas coloridas cheias de ovos de chocolate, seguidas por Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru e Chouji por último.

As crianças correram em direção às mães e aos doces; Chouchou parecia que tinha ganho na loteria.

– Não vai pegar chocolates pra você, Boruto? – Naruto havia colocado Himawari no chão e percebeu que o filho ficou ao seu lado.

– Já vou... é que... por que vocês fizeram tudo isso?

– Foi o que eu disse: pelo trabalho em equipe e querer compartilhar com vocês lugares importantes pra gente...

Naruto então colocou a mão na cabeça do filho.

– ...Porque agora vocês são o que temos de mais importante nas nossas vidas.

E Boruto sorriu.

Talvez, só talvez, ele começaria a pegar mais leve com o seu velhote favorito.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado! E Feliz Páscoa pra todos vocês!_  
_:*_  
_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
